Xavier Veilhan
Xavier Veilhan, né en 1963 à Lyon, plasticien contemporain français, vit et travaille à Paris. Biographie Qu’il emploie la photographie numérique, la sculpture, la statuaire publique, la vidéo, l’installation ou même l’art de l’exposition, Xavier Veilhan organise ses œuvres autour d’une colonne vertébrale : les possibilités de la représentation. L’un des marqueurs les plus visibles dans sa pratique diversifiée est le recours à un traitement par la version générique de formes et d’objets, lissée, sans détail ni psychologie. Depuis les années 1990, le bestiaire animalier occupe une place de choix dans ce processus ; entre autres, pingouins et rhinocéros sont réalisés en résine teintée dans la masse, de coloris non naturalistes. En 1995, avec Les Gardes Républicains, réalise un ensemble de quatre gardes à cheval totalement génériques. Les statues se tenaient comme des figurines de jouets à taille réelle. Le Rhinocéros (1999), réalisé à échelle réelle, est laqué en rouge Ferrari, modifiant instantanément la perception du mastodonte « carrossé ». Les figures de Veilhan sont des archétypes réduit à l’essentiel, préparés pour que le spectateur puisse s’y projeter immédiatement et dépasser le stade de l’anecdote. Sans rechercher un mimétisme virtuose, elles parvenaient immédiatement à établir un intimidant rapport d’autorité sur le spectateur. Fasciné par les questions de modernité et de progrès technique, Veilhan s’intéresse parallèlement aux systèmes mécaniques, à la construction de machines. Avec la Ford T (1997-1999), il contrarie même le fordisme en faisant réaliser à la main cette voiture des années 1910, symbole des premières productions à la chaîne. Du stéréotype au prototype, l’artiste a brouillé les cartes et les repères en s’attaquant aux standards. Ont suivis les bicyclettes, un scooter-tour de potier, et récemment un coucou suisse. Cet énorme ouvrage d’art machinique de cinq mètres de long, doté de rouages colorés et laqués, mesure un temps énigmatique lorsqu’il actionne une boule métallique dans son système. Ainsi, comme le bestiaire, la modernité mécanique traverse la carrière de Xavier Veilhan, commencée à la fin des années 1980, et se poursuit dans les expositions les plus récentes. Xavier Veilhan a été nommé au Prix Marcel Duchamp 2000. Les dispositifs d’exposition, depuis le jardin de Versailles, en passant par les techniques de propagandes constructivistes, jusqu’aux grandes expositions universelles, constituent des enjeux analytiques féconds pour l’artiste, intéressé par l’orchestration du pouvoir et sa matérialisation iconographique. Son œuvre Avec La Forêt ou La Grotte (réalisées en 1998), Xavier Veilhan propose des expériences de visite dans d’énormes environnements. Il en révèle toujours la structure porteuse afin de ne ménager aucune illusion : dans l’art de Veilhan, il s’agit avant tout de construction. La forêt est suggérée par des rouleaux de feutre gris, en guise de troncs ; la même matière recouvre le sol. Plongée dans une ambiance sourde, confinée et isolée sur le plan phonique par le matériau utilisé, l’expérience sensible de cet environnement synthétique dissèque les automatismes d’identification à travers le recours à de puissants symboles culturels. Veilhan utilise ses ressorts tour à tour dans des œuvres globales et des objets isolés. « Instrumentaliser les signes », il aime avouer sa passion convertie en statues et en expositions. En effet, depuis les grandes installations de la fin des années 1990, Xavier Veilhan s’est frotté à l’exercice de la scénographie de ses propres œuvres (Le Plein emploi, Strasbourg, 2005), mais également d’œuvres d’autres artistes (Projet Hyperréaliste réalisé à la Biennale de Lyon en 2003, ou le sculptural Baron de Triqueti en 2006). Xavier Veilhan répond à des commandes publiques en France, réalisant un monstre gris à Tours (2004), un Lion bleu à Bordeaux (2005), un ours, des pingouins et des personnages à Lyon (2006). L’amorce archétypale donne lieu ici à une réflexion sur la dimension commémorative de la statuaire publique, son action « signe » dans le quotidien urbain. À la fin de l'année 2009, Xavier Veilhan succède à Jeff Koons pour exposer dans le château de Versailles et ses jardins. Il y présente notamment Le carrosse dans la cour d'honneur, œuvre réalisée pour l'occasion sur commande publique du centre national des arts plastiques. On y retrouve aussi la série des "Architectes", constituée d'une série de statues représentant le panthéon des grands architectes selon Veilhan: Norman Foster, Claude Parent, Richard Rogers, Renzo Piano, Tadao Ando, Jean Nouvel, le duo Anne Lacaton-Jean-Philippe Vassal, Kazuyo Sejima, Elisabeth Lemercier et Philippe Bona. Expositions personnelles *2000: « La Ford T », 5th floor terrace, Centre Pompidou, Paris ; curated by Lionel Bovier ** « The Rhinoceros », Yves St. Laurent, New York *2001 : Fundació Joan Miró, Centre d’Estudis d’arte contemporani, Barcelone *2002 : Installation from the workshop, Center for Contemporary Art, CCA Kitakyushu, Japan *2003 : « Keep The Brown », Sandra Gering Gallery, New York *2004 : « Vanishing Point », Espace 315, Centre Pompidou, Paris ** « Light Machines », Fondation Vasarely, Aix-en-Provence; traveling to Ecuries de Saint-Hugues, Cluny ** « Keep the Brown », Galeria Javier Lopez, Madrid ** « Big Mobile », Forum, Centre Pompidou, Paris *2005 : « Le Plein emploi », MAMC, Strasbourg * « People as Volume », Andréhn-Schiptjenko, Stockholm * « Fantome », Centro de Arte Caja de Burgos, Burgos * « Éléments célestes », artistic conception, Chanel Jewelry ; traveling to Taïwan, Paris, New York, Hong Kong, Tokyo *2006 : « Sculptures automatiques », Galerie Perrotin, Paris *2007 : « Metric », Gering & López Gallery, New York *2008 : « Furtivo », Galerie Perrotin, Paris; Pinacoteca Giovanni e Marella Agnelli, Torino *2009 : « Veilhan Versailles », Château de Versailles, Versailles ** « Sophie », work in situ, Costes Restaurant Le Germain, Paris *2010 « Mobile » à la Maison Louis Vuitton, New York ** « Le Carrosse », installation Place de la République, Metz ** « Interacting with History: Xavier Veilhan at The Mount », The Mount, Lenox ** « Sorry We're Closed », Brussels *2011 : Galerie Perrotin, Paris ** Cité Radieuse, Marseille ** Ilju Fondation, Séoul ** Andréhn-Schiptjenko, Stockholm ** « Free Fall », Espace Louis Vuitton, Tokyo Expositions collectives (sélection) *2000 : « Jour de fête », Centre Pompidou, Musée National d’Art Moderne, Paris ** « Vivre sa vie », Tramway *2001 : « A New Domestic Landscape », Galeria Javier Lopez, Madrid ** « Métamorphoses et Clonage », Musée d’Art Contemporain de Montréal, Montreal *2002 : « Audiolab 2 », Palais de Tokyo, Paris ** « Collections croisées », CAPC, Bordeaux ** « Les animaux sortent de leur réserve », Centre Pompidou, Paris *2003 : Biennale d'art contemporain de Lyon *2004 : « L’Eblouissement », Galerie Nationale du Jeu de Paume, Paris ** « Contrepoint », Musée du Louvre, Paris *2005 : « De lo Real y lo Ficticio : Arte contemporaneo de Francia », Museo de Arte Moderno de Mexico * 2006 : La Force de l'art 2006 *2007 : « Airs de Paris » Centre Pompidou, Paris (« La Cabane Éclatée aux Paysages Fantômes ») *2008 : Allsopp Contemporary, Londres *2009 : « Le sort probable de l'homme qui avait avalé le fantôme », Conciergerie, Paris ** « N’importe Quoi », Musée d’Art Contemporain de Lyon *2010 : « Chefs-d'œuvre? », Centre Pompidou, Metz ** « Le Mont Analogue », Centro Cultural Metropolitan, Quito, traveling to Montevideo ** « Catch me », Kunsthaus Graz, Graz Films *2002 : Le Film du Japon, dirigé par Xavier Veilhann ; co-produit par CCA Kitakyushu, JRP Éditions, Genève, & Anna Sanders Films. 8 minutes 30 *2003 : Keep the Brown, dirigé par Xavier Veilhan ; co-produit par Anna Sanders Films. 7 minutes 40 *2003 : Drumball, dirigé par Xavier Veilhan ; co-produit par Anna Sanders Films. Color silent movie. 8 minutes 30 *2008 : '' Furtivo'', dirigé par Xavier Veilhan ; Musique Sébastien Tellier ; co-produit par Renaud Sabari/AIA productions & Xavier Veilhan. 28 minutes *2008 : '' Radiator'', dirigé par Xavier Veilhan en collaboration avec Michael Elion. 7 minutes 14 Voir aussi Site officiel Galerie Le Lion , Bordeaux, 2005 Le Rhinocéros, rouge Ferrari, Centre Pompidou, 1999 L'Ours, Lyon, 2006 « Veilhan Versailles », Le Carosse, Château de Versailles, 2009 Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain français Catégorie:Naissance en 1963